homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110915-Bone throne
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:26 -- CC: Things still okay over there? AG: Yeαh, sδb fαr AG: jvst chillliηg 9η δηe if sαimrα'R bδηe chαris AG: thye αre very 6ηcδmfδrtα6le AG: but better thαη the flδδr CC: She doesn't have a couch you can recline on? CC: Like, non bone AG: I'd rαtber stαy iηf sitht δf Aαishα, αηd tuδ δf sicht δf Rαmirα αxηd her sprite CC: Yeah, I remember hearing she sprited a purpleblood AG: heαy AG: αηd we dδη't kηδw hδw dαηgerδus her sprite cδuld be AG: biut its cleαr AG: fuckiηg dαηgerδus CC: If it came from her hive, probably pissed at her for probably killing them AG: prmδbαbly CC: So what is your team gonna do from there? AG: Wαit here uftil Libby getz uc ffδ δt Aαishα's lαηd AG: dheη... AG: dδ thiηgs? AG: I dδη't kηδw, tihs whδle plαηet thiηg iks fucked AG: I iust wαηt dδ ged δff this stkpid rzδck AG: creαte sδme distαηce CC: Yeah, I hear ya AG: αηd αlsδ αvδid 7y stupid rδck iη the prδcess CC: Libby still hasn't gotten yo those arms? AG: ηδ AG: Aηd Ii dδη't thiηk Lδrreα will hαveu much chαηce twδ truy αηd dδ suδme Life-uy thiηgj with myc αrm dαishα hαs either CC: Why not? AG: Io tδld her soe cδuld eαt ih if she liies AG: αss lδgη sα she dδes it fαar αwαy frδm me CC: ... CC: She ate your arm? AG: she sαvid shy dδδk w cδuple ηibbfes frδm it AG: e tδld her she cδlud hvαe the rest AG: I dδηut reuαlly eveη eαrc fδr 7t αηymδre AG: wαter uηder the bridgs, reαlly CC: Wow CC: Just wow AG: whαm is woth the ex3ess zf wδw CC: Also talking to her CC: Just this arm eating business CC: Like, eating a friend is just rude AG: well I lilw αgree ηδ tαht pδiηt AG: but ist ηδt like kt isi αttαched tδ mbe δr αηythiηg CC: Yeah, I getcha AG: αs fαr sα I αm cδηcerηed, it iss δη lδηger myq αmrm AG: dut I wδulda αppreciαte it if the tδpic wsα ηδvt brδyoujht ub furthed AG: I αrledαy mα queαsy rfδm αll this mmss AG: sδ hδwk αre kδu guks gδiηg δη the plvηet yδu αrel scδuriηg ηδwq AG: αηythiηj iηterestiηg hαppeηh yet? CC: Scarlet business CC: Frog business CC: A bit of future/past/whenever business CC: And some teamwork excercises AG: sδuηdsp excitiηg CC: Hectic CC: the game wasp fun though CC: Getting some team synergy going AG: thαtx is ηice thηe CC: Yeah, it wasp fun CC: Oh CC: Don't tell anyone CC: We played games CC: at SERIOS' behest AG: I]ll oeep kt uηdeg wrαpsw wheη AG: ηδt α peehp wjll spip frmδ these laips CC: Good CC: I mean, tell everyone CC: THey need to know CC: But he'll totally kill me though AG: yδu're giviηug meh mixedb sigηαls here AG: tell cr ηδt telll AG: yδu're kimlliηg em Aesδηα AG: mαke up yδur miηd CC: Don't worry about it, hehe CC: Do what you do AG: I'll keep it δη lδck AG: I dδη't wαηt tδh zee yδur αss geh kicked just yet AG: heh CC: Hehe, thanks AG: heh, stαy sαfe Awsδηα AG: I'm gδiηh tδ cδllαpse ηi this bδηe tmrδηe CC: Pfft CC: You too CC: Later -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:25 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla